Uprooted
by Anime Girl23
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Kristen's life was normal. She had friends and she was happy. Until she found the tiny piece of paper that told her it was all a lie. Now she's being sent to Tree Hill. Can she handle the controlling man that is both her father and Dan Scott


Hey, everyone. It's me with my first One Tree Hill fanfic. So please. Be nice. Honestly, I had been watching my Season 2 Box set and I started thinking "Wow…I'd feel bad for some kid to have to be his kid all of a sudden." And then…well I guess you can see that an idea popped into my head. When I thought of it I started to think what if it was me? How would I react? How would I act once I met him? So this character is mostly based off of me. Hope you like it.

Uprooted

Chapter 1

Mommy's Secret

_**Mansville, Massachusetts**_

"Bye, Kris!"

"Bye, Sarah," Kristen said. Waving to her friend as Sarah got into her mother's car Kristen turned and continued to walk the outdoor mall.

For years Kristen has taken pride in not being what her parents and siblings labeled as normal. Being the youngest in her family it sometimes annoyed her that the age differences were so large. When she was at home she would spend time reading close to anything and while she was at school she would be either reading or writing stories. Her friends were shocked when the rare time would come where she would actually pay attention during school. Kristen has always been a girl that could change her moods on the flip of a switch. One minute she could be happy the next she could be glaring at you and if you were a guy she would probably be kicking you until your knee cap broke. She's not one that gets pushed around. If you were stupid enough to try then…you would feel a lot of pain.

Pushing her red-violet hair out of the way from her dark brown eyes Kristen continued to Borders. Seeing another of her friends up ahead of her she shouted, "Emily!"

Turning her head Emily said, "Hey."

Smiling at her Kristen placed her hands in front of her in a pleading manner. "How much do you love me?"

"What do you need?"

"Your cell phone," Kristen said. "Mine died and I need my mom to come pick me up."

"Here."

Taking the offered cell phone Kristen quickly dialed her house number. "Mommy dearest. Can you _please_ come pick me up in an hour?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Forty-five?"

"Thirty, Kristen."

"Fine, meanie. See you later." Hanging up from her quick phone call Kristen handed the phone back to her friend. "Thanks." Waving to her friend Kristen walked into the bookstore. Heading straight to the Manga section Kristen grabbed a book and sat on the ground.

Looking at her watch an hour later Kristen stood and placed the book back in its spot. Walking out the doors of the store Kristen quickly spotted her mother's car and got in. "Hey."

"Where's Sarah?"

"Her mom got here a couple minutes before you," Kristen lied. Turning her head Kristen rested her head against the window. Noticing that they quickly got to her house she got out and walked upstairs.

"Kristen, can you put my hat in my bedroom?"

"Sure, Mom," Kristen called back. Walking down the hall Kristen was about to throw the hat into the room when she saw an open hat box on her parents' bed. Quietly walking over Kristen slowly shifted through the papers. Her brown eyes widened when she found an old folder labeled 'Kristen' in her mother's writing. Sliding it under her jacket before her mom entered the room she silently slipped out and hurried to her own room.

Closing the door behind her Kristen quickly hurried to her bed and opened the folder. "What the?"

Inside the folder were pictures of her as a baby and some of a man she didn't recognize. Quietly observing that she had a lot of the same looks as him she continued to shuffle through the papers until a yellowing piece of paper fell into her lap. "Why's my birth certificate here? It should be in the family album."

Slowly looking over it Kristen read it aloud to herself. "Name…Kristen Scott…Scott? What? Probably just a mistake. I mean a bunch of kids were born that day." Shaking her head she continued. "Date of birth…June 22, 1990. Mother…Marie Kareth. Father…Dan Scott. What!" Reading it again Kristen felt her heartbeat quicken.

Standing up she clutched the paper in her hand and walked up to her mother. "Mom, who's my dad?"

Looking at her daughter strangely her mother replied, "The man you've called your father since you were a kid."

"Then who the hell is Dan Scott?" Kristen snapped, noticing panic flash through her mother's eyes for a moment.

"I don't know anyone by that name, Kristen," Marie said, refusing to meet Kristen's eyes.

"Then why is his name on my birth certificate?"

Sighing, her mother felt tears prick her eyes. "I met him when he came up here for a business conference. Your father and I had been arguing and Dan was overwhelmed about his wife's pregnancy. We went out for dinner and had too much to drink."

"So I was just a drunken mistake?" Kristen asked, a tear slipping past her eye. "Does he even know about me!"

"Yes, but-"

"But, what! You felt like it would be fun to lie to me!"

"Kristen, you don't understand," Marie said, beginning to cry. "His wife was pregnant and his ex-girlfriend was nearing her last month."

"Typical," Kristen said. "Sleep with a guy who can't control his dick."

"Kristen-"

"Stop." Standing Kristen walked to her room angrily and slammed her door shut. Sitting down in front of her computer Kristen quickly went to Google. Typing in 'Dan Scott' and clicked Search. Selecting the first site she saw she began to read. "Daniel Scott has for years now been the president of the ever successful Dan Scott Motors. Once a high school basketball star it seems his talent has been handed down to his two sons, Lucas and Nathan Scott. Like in most lives the topic of children has been slightly crazy. Former girlfriend, Karen Roe, is mother to the elder son, Lucas, lives in the same town as Dan, Nathan, and his wife Deb. Dan Scott's recent heart attack has slightly set him back, but he is recovering and should be back at work in the next few weeks." Scrolling down she saw a number for Dan Scott Motors. "Mom's fault. She can pay the bill." Dialing the number she felt her heart quicken as she came just a bit closer to meeting her real father.

"Keith Scott."

"Um…sorry. I think I have the wrong number," Kristen said. "I was trying to get in touch with Dan Scott Motors."

"You have the right number. This is his brother. Who is this?"

"Kristen…Kristen Scott. I'm his daughter."

TBC

Anime Girl23: Yay! Go me!

Kristen: Weirdo!

Anime Girl23: You realize you just insulted yourself.

Kristen: Damn it. And does this story even have a point?

Anime Girl23: Hey! Be nice! It's only chapter 1! Anyway, please review! And this will have the pairings to go with the show meaning Lucas/Brooke, Nathan/Haley, and Jake/Peyton, but if you have any suggestions with who to pair Kristen with let me know. I can't decide.

Until next time!


End file.
